


Shadows Belong To Lights

by CutesyMe



Series: Kurobas Week July [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bonds, Kurobas Week July, Kuroko No Basuke Week, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Kuroko's basketball - Freeform, frienships, kurobas week, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoshi wasn’t with them, Hyuuga couldn’t play because he was fouled and hurt, and on top of that Kuroko had reached his limits two minutes ago. Kagami still had three of his senpais and a well playing first year with him on the court but their strongest members were still missing. </p><p>(Or the one where Kagami needs Kuroko to be able to do something)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Belong To Lights

**Author's Note:**

> At first I only had an idea for like one day and slowly got more and more ideas for this week and then decided to write something for every day. But since I always stress myself because of writing although it's supposed to be calming and fun, I decided to take it slow and not force myself to write things I don't want to write.
> 
> So here it is to Day 3 of the Kurobas Week. The prompt is 'bonds'.

Faster. Higher. Better.

That was the mantra that Kagami was chanting in his head while he was running around on the court. Even though they weren’t playing against one of the Generation’s of Miracles they were still having a hard time winning.

Kyoshi wasn’t with them, Hyuuga couldn’t play because he was fouled and hurt, and on top of that Kuroko had reached his limits two minutes ago. Kagami still had three of his senpais and a well playing first year with him on the court but their strongest members were still missing. The fact that the ace of the opposing was ridiculing his senpais and the whole team added to Kagami‘s fury. He was barely holding on to his common sense because his team needed him, they couldn’t lose their ace too. But never before had Kagami felt like punching someone, besides that one time were he almost hit Hara Kazuya from Kirisaki Daichi High.

Kagami freezed when Izuki was fouled, fell tot he floor and let out a painful scream. The ace of the opposing team smiled, shrugged and muttered. “Oops.“

Kagami stared at the ace, who was already looking at him, and raised his fist to slam it into his face. Before he could act upon his genius plan, a basketball hit him hard on the back of his head. Kagami rubbed the back of his head and turned around to yell at whoever did that, but before he could do that he was yanked down by the collar of his jersey out of nowhere and was headbutted so hard in the nose he was sure he was bleeding.

He clutched his nose with a loud whine and fell to his knees. After a moment of moaning in pain he looked at his fingers to make sure he really wasn’t bleeding and looked up at his culprit. Standing there was no one else than Kuroko, who himself looked furious.

“Oi!“ Kagami exclaimed as he got to his feet. “What the hell was that supposed to be?“

“Kagami-kun is being switched out. Sit on the bench and calm down,“ Kuroko said in his dangerously calm voice.

Before Kagami could protest Hyuuga was already dragging him off to the bench where he sat next to a seething Riko. He knew she was angry at him. She knew that he knew what his mistake was and what it would cost the team. Kuroko had already done his part in calming Kagami down and was now on the court altough he was on his limit, and now it was Kagami’s turn to do the rest of the calming down so he could be back on the court again.

It wasn’t like Kagami wanted to get caught up in this mess. He wanted to be on the court right now and support his team. With Izuki gone Furihata had to go out there and even though he had improved a lot since last year, he still wasn’t close to any of the third year’s level of playing. In addition to that Mitobe and Koganei were also nearing their limits.

“Dammit,“ Kagami hissed and next to him Riko was ready to hit him if he still hadn’t managed to calm down.

But Kagami breathed in and out deeply, and then stared at Riko with such an intensity that it left her speechless, her hand still high in the air. She nodded and they both understood, switching Koganei out for Kagamai.

“We’re counting on you Kagami,“ Koganei panted and gave him a pat on the back.

“Leave it to me,“ Kagami said and walked on court as Hyuuga yelled after him that there was no reason for him to act so cool when he almost got himself a seat on the bench permanently.

Kuroko looked at Kagami for a second, who returned the look and then just held his fist out for Kuroko to bump his fist into Kagami’s. Kuroko smiled and did so.

“All right. Lets go.“

Kuroko ran ahead as Kagami jogged behind slowly and watched Kuroko. He was again mesmerized by the fact how easy it was for Kuroko to always bring him back down.

Kagami, who now had a clear mind again, reminded himself to thank Kuroko later for yet again saving him from getting into trouble. He could always rely on Kuroko to do just that and somehow it was unofficially declared by the team that was exactly Kuroko’s job. In those rare moments where Kuroko got too hot headed himself and almost messed up, Kagami automatically calmed down and managed to calm Kuroko also down.

Back then, when Kagami had left America, had left Tatsuya behind, he had been sad and reluctant to make new friends. The moment he realized that Kuroko was becoming an important figure in his life, just like Tatsuya had been, Kagami had recoiled and almost called off his friendship with Kuroko.

It was in vain.

Kagami liked having Kuroko in his life. Kuroko was soothing with his calmness and just being in his presence, sipping on his vanilla shakes while Kagami was stuffing his mouth with burgers in Maji or walking home in silence after having an intense game set Kagami’s mind on peace. He felt like he couldn’t even be swept away by a hurricane if he were in Kuroko’s presence.

It was after Kagami had made up with Tatsuya - with the help of Kuroko – that Kagami realized that his bond with Kuroko was different. While even back in their childhood days Tatsuya and him had been rivals subconsciously, him and Kuroko always ever had been teammates who could rely on each other. They were made to work with each other, to function with the other and not without each other. Kuroko was a shadow and Kagami had the honour to be his light.

Kuroko could have chosen anyone. He could have gone to Kise, who had asked and begged Kuroko multiple times to join Kaijou. He even could have gone to Touou now after him and Aomine had made up - Aomine who was far more deserving to be the light to a shadow like Kuroko. 

But Kuroko stayed.

That night when Kagami hugged Kuroko after they had won the match he hugged Kuroko extra hard and ruffled his hair even more than he ever did before, promising him to cook him a feast once he got rid of the sore muscles. After all he did owe his friend a lot of great things.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rather boring but I still hope you liked it. Thanks for reading
> 
> Tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
